chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirens
Sirens is a song by Chris Brown. Breezy released the song himself on his Soundcloud as a thank you to his fans after the release of his eighth studio album "Heartbreak On A Full Moon". It didn't make the final cut of the album. It's unknown who produced the song. A snippet of the song was posted by Chris on Instagram on January 22, 2017 with the caption, “Sirens! I make my own type of music!”. It's unknown who produced the song and if the song will ever be released. Song https://soundcloud.com/chris_brown/sirens Lyrics 1 Let me see what you about Okay, I'ma fly you out, walk your pretty ass in my house We ain't even gotta fuck on the first night Baby, we can lay up, yeah, I know you had a long flight I'ma keep it player, take the bed, I'ma take the couch You say you ahead, first place, let me eat you out Got that dope dick all the bad bitches talk about She feel my nose ring, when I eat it, I'ma turn her out Already know my figures, OHB the pussy killers With the pistols and the strippers and a whole lot of bitches She gon' shift it, I'ma whip it, she off the white, I'm off the Henny Where you get all that energy? Run around through the biddy I'm the man in my city, know that you like consistency You know that I'm in love if I fuck when your pussy bleed Send that text to your homegirl, OMG Now you mad 'cause your bitches wanna fuck me But we gon' be aight tonight Hella high, bitch, higher than life Baby, you just might be right tonight Got me feeling like Mike tonight, moonwalk and then the ring with the flights .45 by my side, yeah, your partner can die No nigga hotter than I, them bullets burn like they fire Razor blade or a knife? Let's have a moment of silence Okay, let's go 'cause all I'm hearing is sirens Chorus I gotta run now, you hear the gun sound My heart beat, he already bleeding Call the paramedics, shit I know he need it Promise me his mama won't see it Sirens screaming like wo-o-oh I hear 'em screaming, wo-o-oh Sirens screaming like, wo-o-oh Playing with your life, I ain't come to fight, fucked up my whole night 2 Be careful with your wordplay, niggas be bitches, snitchin' Tellin' them federal agents where the birds stay (hoe ass nigga) Catch him, set him on fire Light his ass up like a motherfuckin' birthday The way I live, you could beg to differ, you don't know the smell Know it's hard to sell when your uncle steady smokin' dipper Who was there to tell me right or wrong? (No) He was there to teach me how to flip a pot, couldn't write a song I just did it for my city, put my family on And I know you still rockin' with me, even when I'm wrong I done been in trial, still had my jewelry on Mama say that white people change when the money come Pussy ass niggas, know you wanna build a case Squares in your circle, yeah, you niggas outta shape Never outta pocket, you know I got it in the safe Boy, stop it, shooters hangin' off helicopters, yeah Chorus I gotta run now, you hear the gun sound My heart beat, he already bleeding Call the paramedics, shit I know he need it Promise me his mama won't see it Sirens screaming like wo-o-oh I hear 'em screaming, wo-o-oh Sirens screaming like, wo-o-oh Playing with your life, I ain't come to fight, fucked up my whole night 3 Government lyin', could give a fuck about your education Don't want an intelligent nigga, keepin' us intimidated Instigatin', let us kill each other, now they celebratin' Fallin' victim, takin' us to prison, yeah, we back to slavin' Programmed to kill my brother if he tryna kill my niggas Molotov the corporation, fuck the family business How many times we gotta scream just for you to listen? Okay, fuck everybody who ain't ridin' with us But we gon' be aight tonight Hella high, bitch, higher than life Got me feelin' like wrong is right Do my life got a price? Sometimes a nigga gotta roll the dice They used to tell me as a kid, I could make a difference They say a man never cry, leave that for the bitches Told me hold my head high, never duck the missles They ain't see I was a kid, only 10 when I first learned how to use a pistol Chorus I gotta run now, you hear the gun sound My heart beat, he already bleeding Call the paramedics, shit I know he need it Promise me his mama won't see it Sirens screaming like wo-o-oh I hear 'em screaming, wo-o-oh Sirens screaming like, wo-o-oh Playing with your life, I ain't come to fight Fucked up my whole night F-f-fucked up my whole night F-f-fucked up my whole night Fucked up my whole night Category:Songs